Donation Resources
Resources related to the 2011 Japan Crisis On March 11 at 2:46pm JST a massive 9.0-magnitude earthquake occurred near the northeastern coast of Japan, creating extremely destructive tsunami waves which hit Japan just minutes after the earthquake, and triggering evacuations and warnings across the Pacific Ocean. The earthquake and tsunami have caused extensive and severe damage in Northeastern Japan, leaving thousands of people confirmed dead, injured or missing, and millions more affected by lack of electricity, water and transportation. This page is being updated continuously to provide the latest information about this crisis, resources for those affected, and ways to contribute to relief efforts in Japan. ways to contribute to relief efforts in Japan. Make a donation *Japanese Red Cross Society *International Medical Corps *Unicef *Save the Children *Other ways to help http://www.jrc.or.jp/english/index.html ¥ Enter amount in JPY 2000 yen is approximately 25 US dollars. All funds received will be sent to the Japanese Red Cross Society donation account and will be distributed directly among those affected by the earthquake and tsunami. 5 Ways You Can Help 1.Text to Donate The American Red Cross has launched a texting campaign to raise money for relief efforts in the Pacific region. Last year, the Red Cross was able to raise over $20 million for Haiti relief through simple text donations. If you would like to donate to the American Red Cross for Japan Earthquake Relief, just text REDCROSS to 90999. Each text will provide $10 towards the Red Cross’s humanitarian efforts. '2. Donate via Facebook' The Red Cross has also launched a campaign on Causes to raise at least $25,000 for relief efforts. By logging in to Facebook, you can donate anywhere from $10 to $500 to help Tsunami victims and their families. As of publishing time, the Causes campaign has raised over $40,000 from over 1,000 donors and 3,000 promoters. '3. Buy Virtual Goods' Sweet potatoes and the Japanese Tsunami may not seem related, but buying digital crops could help children affected by the earthquake. Zynga, known for its effective social good campaigns, has partnered with Save the Children’s Japan Earthquake Tsunami Emergency Fund to get its users to donate money through the purchase of virtual goods in CityVille, FrontierVille, FarmVille and its other games. 100% of the proceeds from the purchase of sweet potatoes in CityVille, radishes in FarmVille or kobe cows inFrontierVille will go towards Save the Children’s efforts to provide relief in the Pacific. The world’s largest social gaming company is shooting to raise $2 million for relief efforts. Zynga has raised millions of dollars over the last few years with these types of social good campaigns, most notably for the relief efforts in Haiti. '4. “Like” a Facebook Page' The people over at Explore.org are donating $1 for every “Like” of the “Dog Bless You” Facebook page, up to $100,000. Explore.org founder Charlie Weingarten delivered the challenge at South by Southwest yesterday. “Search and rescue dogs are a critical resource for emergency situations,” he told the audience. '5. Help on Twitter' Harness the power of your Twitter account to do some good for the people of Japan. Twitter published a blog post detailing ways you can help with the relief efforts. Not only have they updated Japan’s mobile website with the latest information on the disaster, but they have also published a list of hashtags to tweet and/or follow related to the crisis. Here are some key hashtags to remember: #Jishin: Focuses around general earthquake information #Anpi: A hashtag for the confirmation of the safety of individuals or places #Hinan: Evacuation information #311care: A hashtag regarding medical information for the victims #PrayforJapan: General hashtag for support/best wishes for victims of the crisis More Options *For a larger list of organizations, click here. *For ways to donate digitally, click here. 220px-Map of Sendai Earthquake 2011.jpg Japan-earthquake-REUTERS-640x480.jpg Boat-japan-earthquake-tsunami-beached.jpg Japan tsunami 12.jpg.scaled1000.jpg 832-785Japan Earthquake.sff.embedded.prod affiliate.4.jpg Srvr (19).jpg Srvr (17).jpg Srvr (3).jpg Srvr (18).jpg Srvr.jpg Srvr (1).jpg Sf-earthquake 21 600x450.jpg San-andreas-fault 19 600x450.jpg Railroad-twisted 15 600x450.jpg Japan quake aidoffers.jpg Asphalt-crack 4 600x450.jpg Japan-Tsunami-Earthquake-2011-pictures-1-.jpg Japan-quake-2011-oh-no-1-.jpg Japan-Earthquake-March-11-2011-1-.jpg Japan-earthquake-location-map-1-.jpg Japan-earthquake-2011-march-11-tsunami-nuclear-power-plant-explosion-1-.jpg Japan-earthquake-2011-1-.jpg Japan-earthquake-2011-03-11-z-1-.jpg Japan quake map-1-.jpg Japan earthquake 2011-1-.jpg Japan earthquake2011-explosion-med-big-1-.jpg Japan earthquake2011 photos-1-.jpg Images-8-.jpg Destruction in Japan Earthquake 2011-1-.jpg CNBC japan earthquake cover-1-.jpg Japan-earthquake-march-11-2011-1-.jpg Morphopedian Logo-1-.png Japan-earthquake-2011-3-15-23-50-24-1-.jpg ImagesCARMHOMQ.jpg ImagesCALVLNXZ.jpg CNBC japan earthquake 5-1-.jpg 2011-japan-earthquake-damage-623x389-1-.jpg 2011 japan earthquake tsunami-1-.jpg Hhhhcg.jpg Japan-Earthquake-2011b-1-.jpg ImagesCAKLT46S.jpg ImagesCA93CDW1.jpg 7+2+Magnitude+Earthquake+Hits+North+Japan+S4s-vGBLGW3l-1-.jpg 48140432.jpg 48112226.jpg 48111841.jpg 47989214.jpg Aftermath2.jpg Earthquake relief-thumb-565x376.jpg Help-japan-now-qr-code.jpg Category:Resources Category:Donations Category:Something with many headings Category:Templates Category:Japanese Earthquake Category:Japan Category:Earthquakes Category:Videos Category:Unicef Category:United Nation Category:Save the Childern Category:Inernational Medical Corp Category:Google Category:Crisesmapper Category:Resources Category:A huge list Category:General wiki templates Category:Template documentation Category:Article management templates Category:List of Resources Category:Donation list Category:List Category:Japanese Earthquake Category:ABC News Category:BBC Japan Category:NHK World Japan Category:CBS News Category:Google News Category:Guardian Japan Category:MSNBC News Category:Reuters Category:Sky News Category:The Japan Times Category:Japanese Earthquake Category:Wiki list Category:Template documentation Category:Japanese Earthquake Category:Japan Category:A huge list Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Category templates Category:Donations Category:Resources Category:Japanese Earthquake Category:Wiki list Category:Template documentation Category:Random Category:General wiki templates Category:Something with many headings Category:USGS Category:Image wiki templates Category:Organization Category:Something with many headings Category:Donation Organisation Category:Forums Category:General wiki templates Category:Help Category:Donations Category:Donation list Category:Donation Organisation Category:Disaster Category:Template documentation Category:Videos Category:Random Category:Something with many headings Category:Site administration Category:Template documentation Category:Earthquakes Category:Earthquake Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:Videos Category:Infobox templates Category:Forums Category:Favourite Category:Funds Category:F Category:Funds Category:Fundraising Category:Fundraising Scams Category:Fundraising Schemes Category:Infobox templates Category:Requst for help